


A Pack's Duty

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Series: Unkeepable Secret [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Annabeth Chase, Alpha Frank Zhang, Alpha Jason Grace, Alpha Percy Jackson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hazel Levesque, Beta Piper McLean, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Leo valdez, One Shot, Polyamory, Self-Defense, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: Hazel finds out that her mate doesn't know how to protect himself.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang
Series: Unkeepable Secret [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688620
Comments: 15
Kudos: 149





	A Pack's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually a request that I got from someone on my last fic. I didn't want to add to that one, so I just decided to write it here. I'll include the request at the bottom of these notes. I had to watch a video to figure out the self-defense in here, so if there are any inaccuracies they are not my fault. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this and stay healthy out there! 
> 
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone!
> 
> Self-defense video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORAOkP1h3R0  
> Request: I kinda really want one of the other seven to teach Leo self defense. Not the for monster but so people won’t see him as weak because he’s an omega. (by 'boi')
> 
> WORLD NOTES:  
> -There are three genders, not six.  
> -Omegas have a female reproductive tract  
> -Betas have both male and female reproductive tracts  
> -Alphas have male reproductive tracts  
> -Babies are called the pronouns of their birth parent until they are old enough to understand what pronoun are and can choose for themselves  
> -the person that births the baby is called female terms like 'mom' or 'mommy' while the person that fathered the baby is called male terms like 'papa' or 'daddy'  
> -names like 'aunt' and 'uncle still go with pronouns as do 'husband' and 'wife'

“Hey Leo,” Hazel said suddenly as they all cuddled together within the omega’s nest. 

“Mm?” he asked, one dark eye opening. He was pressed up against Frank’s chest, his head resting on the taller male’s chest muscles with the rest of his short body cuddled tightly against him. Hazel was tucked against their alpha’s side, her face nuzzled tightly against them both with her legs pulled up to her chest. 

“No one has ever taught you omega self-defense, have they?” she asked worriedly. 

“No,” he replied, shaking his head. Omega self-defense was no longer something that they taught in school as the world became less violent and more heavily policed by authorities. 

“What?” she gasped, sitting up in the nest. Both Frank and Leo immediately made an upset noise at the loss of their girlfriend’s warmth and closeness. “Fighting monsters is a lot different than fighting people who want to hurt you. You have to learn self-defense as soon as possible!”

“Haze,” Frank sighed. He moved Leo sightly so that the omega was sitting in his lap as he looked over at their dark-skinned girlfriend. 

“No, you can’t talk me out of this,” she replied as she got out of the nest and began to get herself dressed properly. She had been dressed in pajama shorts and one of Frank’s t-shirts, which was perfectly acceptable in the eyes of the rest of the crew but she refused to be seen in anything less than full dress.

Leo sighed, knowing that they wouldn’t be able to talk her out of anything whatsoever. He slid out of the nest and began to stretch to work out the kinks in his back and neck. “I’m just glad we all managed to get some peace and quiet for a bit.”

“Hey, no monsters doesn’t mean that we shouldn’t be doing anything,” she replied with a teasing smile. She leaned over and kissed his cheek as she pulled her sneakers on.

“Whatever you say,” he laughed, nuzzling into the touch before he pulled on his toolbelt and his shoes. Frank yawned widely behind both of them, a sound that made them both giggle. 

“What?” he asked, pouting a small bit.

“How can a man with so much muscle and masculinity still sound like a kitten when he yawns?” Leo asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Rude,” he grumbled, unable to come up with a proper response since he was still under the haze of sleep and the odd tiredness that overwhelmed him whenever he was holding and cuddling his omega.

“You’re cute,” Leo giggled as he stood up on his tiptoes and kissed his boyfriend briefly.

Hazel was off down the hall before either of them had a chance to realize how much it had upset her to hear that her mate hadn’t taken self-defense classes. Leo sighed and leaned on Frank as he slid his calloused hand into the much bigger one of his alpha. “Sometimes I forget that she’s from the ’40s,” he sighed again as they walked down the hallway after her.

“She means the best,” Frank replied with a small nod. “She’s probably this upset because you mean so much to her,” 

“She’s upset that I mean so much to her?” he asked with a small stifled laugh.

“No, she’s upset because you aren’t going to be able to protect yourself around alphas and betas that want to hurt you,” he replied, rubbing his face tiredly. Leo laughed again, releasing his cinnamon and firewood scent as he did so. 

“Guys,” Hazel said as she burst into the sitting room where the rest of their pack had been residing.

“What? Is it a monster? I thought we were finally in semi-calm waters?” Percy asked as he lurched out of the chair that he had been cuddled in. His hand was already into his pocket to find his pen-sword before she had a chance to continue. 

“No, it’s not,” Frank replied as he walked into the room after their girlfriend had already entered. “Hazel just got really excited.”

“Not excited so much as I need to get this done right now,” she replied.

“What’s going on?” Annabeth as she pulled away from where her head had been tucked into Piper’s neck.

“Leo’s never taken an omega self-defense course!” she replied with a small whine.

“They stopped teaching those in the ’80s,” Jason yawned widely, hiding it badly behind his hand.

“What?” she asked, her brows furrowing together in a concerned manner. She whirled around to face her mates and placed her hands on her hips to accent just how much she disapproved, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You didn’t give us any time to,” Leo replied, hiding behind Frank nervously as he looked at the angry beta. She calmed down after a bit, taking a couple of breaths to make sure that the anger wouldn’t continue.

“Sorry for waking you all up and scaring you,” she sighed, rubbing her arm sheepishly.

“Actually,” Annabeth spoke up as the trio moved to turn and leave. “Teaching Leo self-defense would be a nice brush up for me and useful for him. Demigods all tend to be alphas and betas, with omegas mainly being born from lesser or non-aggressive gods,” she explained.

Jason frowned as he and Percy looked back and forth at each other in a silent discussion. No one in their pack was sure who the top alpha was this week, but they knew that one of them would have the final say in the matter.

“No, it’s our duty as the pack leaders to make sure that each member of our pack is as safe as possible,” Jason finally said. “And we’re not going to be able to be around Leo all the time, so we should teach him the right way to defend himself.”

“The right way?” he omega asked indignantly. He wasn’t too fond of everyone talking about him like he was some weakling that couldn’t do anything for himself. 

“I mean, hitting people with wrenches isn’t something that you should rely on,” Piper explained soothingly, giving him a small smile.

“You could be caught without your toolbelt,” Annabeth reasoned.

“And you should never rely on your powers to work the way that they should,” Frank replied, giving his mate a reassuring smile. Percy nodded along as he agreed with the other alpha.

“Fine, you can teach me self defense or whatever,” he sighed. 

“Thank you, firebug,” Hazel squealed. She threw her arms around him and brought him in for a tight hug. She rubbed their scent glands together, reminding him just how much this meant to her.

“I think exercising and brushing up on self-defense techniques would be good for all of us,” Jason chuckled with a small smile. He stretched his arms up and behind his head before bringing it back down to his side. 

“Yeah,” Percy agreed, slinging an arm over his boyfriend’s shoulder and leaning heavily on him.

“Let’s go up onto the deck to try this out,” Piper grinned eagerly. The pack all moved together as they got out of the hull of their ship and onto the deck. 

“Okay, I’m going to teach you the basics of how to move,” Jason said since he and Frank had the most training when it came to hand to hand combat. 

“You have to stand with your feet shoulder-width apart so that you can maintain your balance. Try to make sure that you’re standing with your whole foot instead of just on one side or on your toes,” he said, showing him by spreading his legs a small bit. Leo quickly copied his motions, and Frank helped him a bit by nudging one foot closer to the inside.

“Alright, let’s say that someone is coming up to punch you,” Jason continued. “Frank, come at me like you’re going to punch me,” he said. The other alpha knew immediately what was happening and did as he was told. Jason lurched forward, his pointed hand going straight for the other’s eye. He stopped just before he got there so that neither of them were hurt.

“Damn,” Percy whispered. 

“Try it with me, seaweed brain,” Annabeth said as she tapped his shoulder. Percy did as he was told, getting into a fighting stance. He made a move to punch her and she jabbed him, getting close to his eye but not hitting as he didn’t hit her.

“We need like, dummies or something,” Piper sighed. “We can’t practice on each other since someone could get hurt and we need to keep all of the nectar and ambrosia that we have for the real fights.”

“And there’s an odd amount of us,” Hazel nodded in agreement.

“Ah, idea! What if we stuff sheets with pillows and squishy stuff and make like arms and legs with wire inside to be able to keep it up and move it?” Percy suggested.

“What?” Jason asked, giving him a look.

“No, that could work,” Leo reasoned. “I’ll go find some wire we can use if the rest of you bring as many sheets, pillows, and blankets as you can find. Just, don’t touch my nest,” he said before he hurried off below deck. The whole pack set off on their missions and then returned to where they had been before. 

Leo cut off a portion of the wire and twisted it into the crude figure of a human, with a base to keep it mostly upright. He did this again six more times until they had seven of them. Piper and Annabeth helped him get the wrapped around and then Frank and Jason were the ones to help stuff them since they were the tallest in the pack. Percy and Hazel gave them emotional support and looked for leakage or poor points in the dummies.

After about twenty minutes, they had seven practice dummies set up on the ship of their deck. Jason moved the arm of his dummy up so that it was pointed towards his face and then helped them figure out how to do the move on the dummy like it was a human. 

“Now, this next one is a little different,” he said. Now if someone is coming at you with a hook, then you can defend like this,” he tucked his arm close to his head, moving sideways a small bit. “And then you bring this arm up and distract them or hit them and then attack with the other arm.”

The four Greeks all tried a couple of times, handling themselves pretty well. “Nice job, guys,” Jason grinned, releasing a happy scent that filled the hull with the smell of ozone and rain. “Now, you can also attack in with your elbow, and your arms covering your head,” he continued, tucking his arm close to his head as he lurched at the dummy, hitting it in the chest with his elbow. 

“If someone comes at you with a kick,” Frank said, raising up the leg on his dummy. “Then you can hit the leg, kick the inside of the kneecap when they turn,” he said, showing them in a quick flurry of movement that ended with the dummy face down on the ground. 

Leo made an attempt at copying his boyfriend’s movements and ended up falling over himself and got stuck underneath the dummy. “Not quite, firebug,” Frank chuckled as he helped the omega stand up and righted the dummy. 

“Try again, this time slower,” Frank said, helping move the dummy like a person moving slower would. Leo slapped the ‘leg’ of the dummy and then kicked it down once his mate had turned it enough.

“Good!” Jason praised, grinning at him. He snorted in amusement as Percy kicked his dummy and ended up going through one of the weak points so that his leg was caught inside of the sheet.

“How?” Piper asked from where she was picking up her dummy from the ground.

“He has his ways,” Annabeth laughed as she watched Jason attempt to help his mate out of his precarious situation. 

“Okay, now this one is a bit more important for Leo. Not many people are going to be coming up to punch or kick an omega,” Frank said as he glanced back toward the dummy. “If someone is coming at you and grabs your shirt, like this,” he replied, placing the cloth of the dummy close to his chest. “Grab the thumb, and pull the hand back so that it rips off of your shirt,” he said, showing how to do the move.

“Sometimes you can’t grab the thumb very easily, so you pry the hand back, grab the thumb and then push up to break their arm or at least get it off of you,” Jason said as he showed how to do it on his dummy.

The rest of the pack tried it a couple of times, Hazel managing to get it almost perfectly with only a slight error. No one ended up underneath or inside of any mannequins, and all mistakes that were made could be easily corrected by moving a foot or replacing a dummy arm. 

“Now this one is arguably the most important,” Jason said as he wrapped the dummy’s arms around his shoulders. He bent the wire inside so that they stayed around his arms and neck a bit more than before. “If someone comes and grabs you from behind, then hit your head back, knocking them in the nose. Then stomp on the food, break-away while they’re dazed and hit them back in the stomach before running away to get help,” Jason said. The dummy that he had around him flew back a couple of feet and landed on its back. 

“Damn,” Percy grinned, looking over at his boyfriend with something that couldn’t help but be described as heart eyes. 

“Hush. Everyone try,” he suggested, motioning for them to follow his lead. He walked over to his dummy and picked up the makeshift practice target and placed it back where it belonged. 

Leo tried to copy what Jason had done and accidentally stepped on Annabeth’s foot, who had been practicing next to him. “Goddammit!” she swore, growling slightly at him as she escaped from the hold of the mannequin. 

“Sorry,” he apologized quickly. Frank was immediately in front of him and growling as his figurative hackles raised.

“Calm down, both of you,” Piper said immediately as she quickly made her way over to them. “It was an accident and you both need to take your alpha anger and simmer down. There are bigger fish to fry.”

Hazel and Leo immediately snapped out of the timid stupor that had been caused by Frank releasing a certain scent of pheromones meant to keep his mates low and hidden to help protect them. They rushed to him, each one taking a different side as they released soothing and protective scents. The alpha seemed to pull out of the protective mindset that he had snapped into and calmed down significantly. 

“Sorry, Annabeth. I know you didn’t mean Leo any harm, I’ve just been overprotective of him,” Frank said after another moment of breathing to help himself calm down the rest of the way. 

“It’s because he’s the only omega in the pack. And the ratio of alphas to betas is also skewed. It’s natural for you to be more protective over him since your animal brain assumes that we’re all going to try and take him from you as the ‘most fertile’ one,” she said, placing air quotes around part of her sentence. 

“That settled pretty easy,” Percy hummed once they had calmed down. They moved the dummies a little further apart so that the accident wouldn’t happen again and settled back into practice. Jason and Frank taught the group a couple more tricks to help keep themselves safe before they all got tired and decided to call it quits for the day so they could be rested for the next monster battle.

“I wonder if I could make automaton versions of these for camp,” Leo hummed as he began to strip his dummy down to retrieve the bedding they had used to pad it. 

“That would probably be useful for both camps,” Hazel nodded, a bright twinkle shining in her eyes as she looked over at him.

“What?” he asked after a moment when he noticed that Frank was giving him the same look.

“We just love you, a lot,” she replied bashfully. The rest of the pack had already disappeared downstairs to continue doing what they had been doing before but in separate rooms so that the couples could have a bit of privacy. 

Leo blushed heavily and wrinkled his nose a small bit before he responded, “I love you guys so much.”

“Aww,” Frank cooed, picking up the omega and holding him tight in his arms. Hazel carried all of the blankets and other bedding down into the hull for them while the alpha and omega had their moment.

“You’re squeezing me,” he squeaked, wiggling around in the hold. “Is this supposed to be a self-defense test?” he asked.

“Nope, I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me,” he replied, placing a kiss on the top of his chocolate-colored curls.

“By squeezing me to death?” he asked as he turned around to face his mate.

“By hugging you,” he corrected as he ducked down and kissed him on the lips.

“Be careful, alpha,” Leo teased with a silly grin covered on his face.

“Why should he be careful, firebug?” Hazel asked as she returned to her mates.

“Because now that I’ve been turned into a self-defense dishing out machine, I’m twice as dangerous! You never know when I could strike!” he cackled, doing a couple of fake karate motions in the air. 

Both Hazel and Frank laughed along with him, knowing that their mate would never actually hurt them if he could help it. They brought him into a hug, one that he finally joined, and began to shower each other in love. Sure, they were a lot closer than they supposedly should be, but when the world could end at any moment, you grew close to those you cared even the smallest bit for. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write!  
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


End file.
